Let's Do It Differently
by Techie.freq
Summary: Edward Cullen's daughter was born on the same day he had slipped into coma. Now he's awake after four years. Everyone is happy, except his daughter. She's scared of him.
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

_Four years._

After four years I was heading towards my home.

_My home._

With my wife.

With _my Bella._

She always used to complain that I sleep too much, and how right she was.

I slept a little too much this time.

_Four years._

But may be everything would be fine now.

Still, I was scared.

Everything was so different.

Even these roads, hoardings, cars… Lots of things had changed.

But Bella said we'd do it.

She said together we'd overcome this.

Today, I would see my daughter for the first time.

_My Riley._

She's already four.

I sighed.

I had missed so many things.

"Let's go…" Bella grinned and held my hand as the car stopped near our house.

"Yes." I smiled, "I can't wait to see Riley."

I couldn't wait to took her in my arms.

My baby.

She was standing there, along with my parents.

My daughter was waiting for me.

She was so big.

She was beautiful.

"Look baby, Daddy is here…" Bella smiled.

She stared at me.

She looked so innocent and sweet.

Probably she was shocked to see her father for the first time.

"Hello baby…" I knelt down in front of her and hugged her tightly, "I love you." I felt like my eyes had begun to fill with tears.

"Mama…" Suddenly she shouted and started crying hysterically.

"What happened?" Everyone panicked at the same time.

"Ssshhh…" Bella said as she took her in her arms, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go to him." She declared, "I'm scared."


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

My daughter was scared of me.

Probably I was one of the most unfortunate father.

"Awww sweetie... Aren't you excited to see him? Don't you have so many things to tell him?" Bella kissed her cheek.

Even if I realized that she was little shocked to see me like this, it hurt.

She had always seen me sleeping.

She was not used to see me like a normal person.

"Tell him that you love him." Bella smiled, "C'mon... And don't want to show him all your toys? You know what, Edward? Riley wants to tell you so many interesting stories." Bella looked at me, tears started to form in her eyes. "She loves you so much."

"Ummm... I can't wait to hear your stories." I ruffled Riley's hair, "I love you."

Instead of replying me, she hugged Bella tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

"I don't know what's wrong with her..." Bella said once Riley began playing with my parents. "Believe me. She was very excited to see you. She even made a 'welcome home' card with me yesterday." she said as she put her head on my shoulder, "Give her some time."

"Yeah..." I kissed her temple, "I can't wait to hear a 'daddy' from her."

"Soon." she said as she put her lips on mine.

I don't know how everything would be normal again.

I had missed so many things.

I still have to go through a lot of treatment before I get completely normal.

How would I do this?

I don't know...

The one thing I could do at the moment was, to hope for the best.

To hope that everything would be as normal as it was supposed to be.

"Show me the card." I smiled at Bella.

"Which card?"

"The _'welcome home card'._" I grinned.

Bella gave me the card and I couldn't help but grin widely as I looked at the picture.

"She told me to draw this." she smiled as she put her head on my shoulder. "You know I suck at drawing, but she said she wants a drawing of a family. She told me that I should draw you, me and her."

I smiled, "It's great."

We went to the room where Riley was playing with my parents.

"Oh look Bella, I found this card." I said dramatically. Riley looked up.

"This lady looks like you, Bella. And this little girl? Ummm... She does look like Riley." I smiled, "But who's this guy? I don't seem to guess who he might me. Is he a superman? Or a spiderman? Who could he be?" I tapped my finger on my chin. "Naah... He looks like Ironman."

"It's you, Daddy." said my daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

"It's you, Daddy." she said.

She called me 'Daddy'.

It's the first time I heard the word from her.

This one thing brought back all the confidence.

Everything was going to be okay.

Everything was going to be fine.

"Your daddy is so silly, isn't he?" My Mom said, "He doesn't recognize himself."

A small smile appeared on her face, "Silly!" she said.

"You know what, Edward?" Bella said as sat beside Riley.

"What?" I smiled.

"It's not the only card we have made for you. We often brought cards and so many other stuffs when we visited you in the hospital, right Riley?" Bella kissed her cheek.

She nodded as she sat on Bella's lap.

"Oh! I've so many things to see then." I said, "Will you show me everything?"

"Tell him yes!" Bella smiled.

She whispered something in Bella's ear.

God! They were adorable together.

"Okay... Riley says she and I together will show you everything."


	5. Chapter 5

**Riley's POV**

I was so happy today.

My Daddy was here.

At our home.

I always felt jealous of my friends at my school.

Their Daddies always come to the school.

Their Daddies always play with them.

But my Daddy was always asleep.

He was sick.

Whenever I used to go to the hospital, Mama would tell me that Daddy would come home soon.

Now he was here.

But I don't know why, I was scared of him.

What if, he didn't like me?

What if, he would fall sick again?

What if, he would go to the hospital again?

What if, he would take me with him to the hospital?

What if, he would take Mama with him and leave me alone?

I was so scared.

And his beard was so big.

He was scaring me.

But he seemed silly.

Nana said the same.

He thought that person in the card was Superman or spiderman!

Silly!

Then I told him that it was him.

He said he liked the card.

He said he wanted to see the other cards and my toys.

I wanted to show him everything.

I wanted to tell him so many things.

But I was scared to talk to him alone.

So I asked Mama to help me.

And she said 'Yes'.

So I was happy now.


	6. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

"Tell him that this is my room." Riley asked Bella as we headed to her room. Still she wasn't talking to me directly but there was definitely a progress.

"So this is your room, eh?" I smiled as I looked around. Bella and I had fought so much while thinking about interior for her room. Finally we had done everything as per her wish. "Your room is so lovely. It's so good."

"Do you like it?" she asked.

Aah! A progress. She asked me directly.

"Yes. It's wonderful. Even the bed is so nice. I wish I can sleep in it." I joked.

"No, you can't." she giggled. "You're too big for it."

"Oh am I? I didn't know." I smiled. "So who's this?" I asked as I noticed a 'Tom and Jerry' print on her bed sheet.

"This is Tom and... Mama, where are you going?" she asked as she noticed Bella moving towards the door.

"I'll be back in a second, baby. My phone is ringing out there."

"Wait... I am also coming..." she said as she ran towards Bella.

"Riley, you were telling me something? This is Tom and..." I asked.

She didn't reply as she held Bella's hand.

Probably she was afraid to stay with me alone.

"Sorry!" Bella mouthed at me. There was no need for it.

I need to have some patience and then everything would be fine in a few days.

**A/N: Is anyone reading this? Lol!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

I began strolling in the room as they left to bring Bella's phone. I stopped to look at all the photographs on the wall.

I smiled as I looked Riley's pics when she was a baby.

She looked like a replica of me.

And then there were lots of pics of her and Bella.

Two most important girls of my life.

I couldn't help thinking what if that accident didn't happen...

I wouldn't had missed any of these moments.

"We're back." said Bella and brought me back to the present.

"You know what, Edward? Riley has one request for you." she said.

"What?" I asked, feeling amused.

"Tell him." Bella said.

"No, you tell him." she blushed.

"What's that?" I asked.

"She is my daughter, Edward." she grinned. "She, too, doesn't like your ugly beard. You need to shave."


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

Everything in the bathroom was as it was before years.

As if, I always stayed here.

I realized how difficult all this must have been for Bella.

But she was strong and she did it.

"So, shall we start?" I asked them as they, too, were accompanying me in my 'Shaving mission'. Bella told me that Riley was scared of my beard. I decided at that moment that I was never going to have a beard ever again.

"Alright then... Bye bye, beard... You've to go. My baby doesn't like you." I said dramatically, which caused a giggle from Riley.

I always used to think that Bella's laughter was my favorite sound in whole world. I guess Riley's giggle is going to replace it. I don't think Bella would mind it.

Riley,wearing amused expressions, watched me shaving my face.

"Happy now?" I asked once I was done.

"You look good now." she grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

"I'll sleep here in middle... Daddy here... And you here..." Riley said as she jumped on the bed with excitement.

She had cried a few minutes ago because she didn't want to sleep alone in her room. She wanted to sleep with me and Bella tonight.

And here we were.

"She's little too much excited." Bella chuckled as she kissed me.

"I'm loving it." I grinned.

Once we're on the bed, Riley began telling stories about her friends, her teachers. She was one chatter box. I loved her.

"Now sleep. You have to wake up early tomorrow." Bella said.

It made me chuckle to see her in a _mother_ mode.

"Okay Mama..." I joked.

"She's not your Mama." Riley giggled as she said.

"Oh isn't she?" I asked as I kissed her temple.

"No. She's my Mama and she's your wife." she replied.

Sincerity in her voice made me chuckle.

"I love you." I said as I hugged her tightly.

"I love you, too." She said.

Tears started forming in my eyes. I didn't know why had I become so emotional.

I looked at Bella and she, too, was crying.

But these were happy tears.

No more sadness now.

Only good things would happen to us now.

But hey!

When was the last time my life had worked as per my wish?


	10. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

I woke up to a green pair of eyes staring at me intensely.

"You woke up." Riley beamed, "Mama, Daddy woke up." she shouted.

"Good Morning..." I kissed her cheeks and took her into an embrace.

"I got up so early today. I have a holiday in school today. We made a breakfast for us." she said breathlessly.

"That's amazing." I smiled.

We spent the rest of the morning talking about various stuffs, having breakfast together.

It seemed like I would catch up for everything I had lost during last four years.

I felt like everything would be fine soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

"I don't know how would I do it." I said to Bella. "You do know how our industry is. Everyday something new comes up and here I am. I've missed four fucking years."

I was talking about 'Cullen Technologies'. I have no idea if I would ever be able to work like I used to.

"You can do it. You were the smartest student from our batch. Hell! I could never top in university because of you." she smiled.

I knew she was trying to build my confidence, but I felt like I was at the height of feeling low-esteem.

"And I'm there for you." she said as she kissed my lips slowly, "But have you forgotten how smart you're, Mister? I'm sure you wouldn't even need my help. And you know? I've worked like crazy for last three years. Now it's my time to take some rest." she smiled.

"I love you." was all I could say.


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

"This pic was taken when I was a baby," Riley said as she was showing me all the photographs.

"It's very cute!" I smiled.

Though I had slowly begun to accept the truth, it still hurt me that I had missed those moments.

"And this is my grandpa... Means your Daddy." I chuckled as she introduced me to my own father.

"This is Jazz Uncle... My uncle and your brother." she said.

Gosh! My daughter was too cute for words.

"Here I'm kissing Mama's cheek..." She was going on.

"This is Jake... Mama's friend..."

What the hell was Jacob Black doing with my wife and my daughter?


	13. Chapter 13

_**EPOV**_

_"You know what? Instead of staring her like a creep, be a man and go ahead. Tell her..." Tanya said._

_"What? I wasn't staring at her." I lied, "I'm busy with my presentation preparation."_

_"Since when have I known you, Edward? Since we're like... what? Ten? And we're twenty today. You're my best friend for a reason, damn it!" she snort, "So just don't try to lie to me. Do something... Prove it to me that my best friend isn't gay! "_

_"Shut up." I said, "Look at them. It seems like she really likes him." I said enviously as I noticed her laughing with Jacob Black._

_"Edward, are you still in a high school or what?" Tanya groaned, "Be a man and tell her."_


	14. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

Huh!

What was Jacob fucking Black was doing with them?

Hell! Why was he back?

Life was so good without him.

"Jake is so funny! I love him!" she said and I felt I could go mad.

_Fucker._

_Asshole._

"I used to call him Jake uncle, but he said he doesn't like being called 'Uncle'. So I call him Jake." she smiled.

I was going... _mad_.

"And this is Sam, my best friend." she grinned widely as she pointed at the kid of her age, "Jake is his daddy."

_What. the. hell!_

As if, Jacob Black wasn't enough, I have to bear his son,too!


	15. Chapter 15

**EPOV**

"I had dressed as a fairy on that day." she said. I couldn't stop smiling at I noticed a pic of her, being dressed as a fairy.

"You were looking beautiful!" I kissed her cheek.

"And here Sam is standing with his Mama and I'm with mine," Riley said. I couldn't recognize Jacob's wife. Whoever she was, I was glad that at least he got married.

"Sam in a Superman dress." she grinned, "And me in a fairy."

God! My daughter had a crush on Jacob Black's son.

I need to do something.

There's no way Jacob Black's son was going to be my son-in-law.


	16. Chapter 16

**EPOV**

"Son-in-law? Are you kidding me?" Bella began laughing.

"You're finding this funny?" I shook my head.

"Oh honey, I've missed you and your stupid jealousy." she chuckled as she put her arms around my shoulder, "I love you."

"But how come you met that fucker again?" I asked annoyingly.

"Mind your language. You've a daughter now." she said as she nuzzled my neck. "By the way, Jacob moved to our city two years ago with his family. We kind of bumped into each other and..."

"And you introduced Riley to his son? You're ridiculous."

"You are being ridiculous." she groaned.

"Bella..."

"Shut up and kiss me." she said as she slammed her lips on mine.


	17. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

_"O mai! Mai! How tables have turned!"_

_"The same Edward Cullen who was very arrogant and proud of his achievements has become so helpless. You can't catch up with the ever changing field of our industry, Edward."_

_"Just give up."_

_"Your daughter? I think she knows me more than she knows you."_

_"By the way, your wife is damn hot. I really had fun working with her."  
_

_"Punch me as you want. Doesn't change the fact. You know what? I feel like you should have stayed in your coma state only. I mean, look at you- The stay at home husband! You're completely useless now."_

My brother's quotes were running rapidly in my mind. Jasper had said these things in a drunken state when he visited me at my home a few minutes ago.

Why was he like this? Why did he dislike me so much?

_"By the way, your wife is damn hot. I really had fun working with her." _

I felt like my blood was boiling.

I started throwing everything on the floor.

I was so busy with my outburst that I didn't realize Bella and Riley were back from shopping.

And my daughter was staring at me, wearing terrified expressions all over her face.


	18. Chapter 18

**EPOV**

"What's wrong honey?" Bella asked anxiously as she rushed to me.

I didn't say anything.

I didn't know what to say.

I felt helpless.

"Please... Talk to me." she asked as she held my face in her palms. "Please..."

I didn't know from where to start.

My head was spinning.

But suddenly I knew what I should do first.

"Riley... Come here..." I turned my face to look at her.

"No." she shook her head. "No... No... Mama..." she began crying.

"Baby..." Bella ran to her and knelt in front of her, "What happened? Daddy is just little upset that's why..."

"I don't like him." she declared.


	19. Chapter 19

_**EPOV**_

_"Jasper, listen to me..." I said but as if my words were falling upon deaf ears._

_He punched me once more and this time, the intensity was more than before. It was enough to make me fall on the ground._

_"You killed her..." he barked._

_I felt helpless._

_Why didn't he understand that it wasn't my fault!_

_"It wasn't my fault, damn it!" I snapped._

_"Accept your mistake, you fucker. You killed her. You..." he said as he started roaming in the room like a maniac, "You know what? Forget that I am your brother. From this very moment, start considering me as your enemy number one, buddy." he declared._


	20. Chapter 20

**RPOV**

I was scared of Daddy.

I thought he was a good man, but he wasn't.

Jasper Uncle was correct.

My daddy was a bad person.

_"When your daddy would wake up, he'll take your Mama with him. And you know what? Then you will be alone. Alone. Alone."_

Was he really going to take Mama with him?

Why was he throwing everything on the floor?

Why was he angry?

Was he angry at me?

_"Riley... Come here..."_

Why had he said so?

Had he wanted to hit me?

I didn't know what to do.

I was confused.

I started crying.


	21. Chapter 21

**RPOV**

"Don't leave me please..." I hugged Mama tightly.

"Why would I, baby?" she said as she made me sit on her lap. She kissed my head as I buried my face in her chest.

"Daddy was little upset, that's why he was angry, sweetie." she said.

"Baby?" suddenly I looked up as I heard Daddy's voice. He was sitting beside Mama now.

"Tell him to go away..." I told Mama as I began crying again.

"What's wrong, sweetie? What's going on in your mind? Talk to Mama." she said.

I wanted to tell her, but I remembered something.

_"Just remember one thing though... If you ever tell anyone that I've told you about your Daddy being a bad person..." Uncle Jasper smiled, "They all will leave you and you will be alone. Alone."_

"I don't know..." I cried, "I don't know..."


	22. Chapter 22

**EPOV**

"She's sleeping now." Bella came few minutes later.

"Hmmm..." I said.

I felt helpless.

My daughter said she didn't like me.

She didn't want me around her.

I was one of the most unfortunate fathers.

"What's wrong, honey? Why were you so angry?" she asked.

"Jasper visited and he said few things... I completely lost my temper." I buried my face in my palms.

"Jasper?" she sounded surprised, "What did he say?"

"His usual shit." I replied tersely.

"Did he?" she asked with a surprise, "He changed completely after your accident. He had cried so much... He apologized to me... He said he regretted everything he had ever told you... He..."

"I don't think so..." I shook my head.


	23. Chapter 23

**EPOV**

"We can discuss this later," I said as I got up from the couch and held Bella's hand. "Let's go to Riley's room."

I wanted to stay closer to her.

"She loves you." Bella said as we watched her sleeping peacefully.

"I know." I replied.

"She saw you in your angry mode and she got scared I think..." she said.

"May be. I should had controlled my anger."

"Everything will be okay..." she smiled.

Suddenly Riley shifted a little and started mumbling, "But daddy is a good person. Everyone says so. My daddy is not a bad man, Jazz Uncle..."


	24. Chapter 24

**EPOV**

"Edward, please stop..." Bella rushed after me as I grabbed the key of my car.

"He has crossed the limits this time." I snapped.

"You're not going anywhere right now." she took the key from me. "Please... I won't let you go when you're fuming with anger. Please..."

"I want to kill him. She's just a baby, for God's sake... How can he play with her mind? God knows what else he has told her?" I was indeed fuming with the anger.

"It's all my mistake." she said, "I shouldn't have let him come close to Riley. But I thought he was changed... He acted like he was changed. God!"

"No, it's not your mistake." I said, "It's his mistake and he will have to pay for this."


	25. Chapter 25

_**EPOV**_

_"I love you Edward... I love you..."_

_I stared at her in disbelief. What was wrong with her?_

_"Alice, you're drunk. May be you should go home." But then I looked at her and I highly doubted if she could manage to go by herself._

_"Alright, let me take you to your home." I said._

_"My home? Naahhh..." she laughed, "Whenever you're, it's a home for me, babe! A bit dramatic, eh?" she winked._

_"Let's go..." I took her in hand in mine._

_"I don't wanna go anywhere..." she pulled me close to her._

_"I don't wanna go anywhere." she repeated seductively and put her lips on mine._


	26. Chapter 26

**EPOV**

"Good morning, sweetie." Bella kissed Riley's cheeks as she woke up next morning.

"Good Morning." she said in a groggy voice.

"Good Morning, baby." I smiled at her.

"Good Morning, Daddy." she smiled back.

I was glad that she had forgotten about the last night, but my happiness didn't last long as the smile disappeared from her face and she snuggled close to Bella.

No words can describe the anger I was feeling towards Jasper. How could he play with her mind like this?

"Guess what? Daddy has made your favorite pan cakes today. Isn't he the best daddy ever?" Bella smiled.

"Does he know how to make them?" I smiled as she asked her.

"Of course he does." Bella smiled at me, "I love his pancakes. I begged him to make some of them for me, but he refused."

"Why?" she asked.

"He said he's going to make only for Riley." Bella pouted which made Riley giggle.

"Yeah..." I tried to jump into their conversation, "I made pancakes only for my baby." I smiled.

"I will give one piece to Mama." she told me.


	27. Chapter 27

_**EPOV**_

_"Have you lost your mind?" I shrugged her away. "What the fuck are you doing, Alice?" I snapped after she tried to kiss me._

_"Why are you doing this to me, Edward?" she said as her eyes began to feel with tears, "I know you've got a girlfriend... right there at your..." she was babbling, "At your university... I've seen her photo. What does she have that I don't? Can't you see how much do I love you? " Tears started rolling down her eyes._

_I stared at her in disbelief. What the hell was she talking about?_

_I had come at my home for a vacation, but I had begun to feel like I shouldn't had come._

_"I've always loved you, Edward. Always." she said._

_I didn't know how to react._

_What was she talking about?_

_I had always seen her as a neighbor and Jasper's best friend._

_That's it._

_I really had no idea what she was talking about._

_"I love you, Edward." she cried harder, "I love you."_


	28. Chapter 28

**EPOV**

"I want the straight answer, Jasper." I asked him.

I had come to his house without letting anyone know about it. I wanted answers.

"What are you talking about, man? I would never do that. How can you put such a blame on me?" he was still playing coy.

"Look... I don't have time for all this. I know that you have told the bullshit about me to Riley. She has told herself. And... I trust her more than I trust you." I said firmly.

"Well..." he smiled at me, "If you know everything, then why are you here?"

"Why?" I asked him, "Why?"

"I thought you already know that."


End file.
